


Sandalwood and Vanilla

by snowboy



Category: Jon Cozart - Fandom, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Fluff, M/M, kinda a 5+1 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/snowboy
Summary: The Amortentia potion. It was supposed to smell like something to everyone wasn't it? But when Thomas smelled it for the first time, nothing was there. Absolutely nothing, he quickly made up a lie: "Sea salt and apples!" when Professor Slughorn asked. Nothing was there though.





	

The Amortentia potion. It was supposed to smell like something to everyone wasn't it? But when Thomas smelled it for the first time, nothing was there. Absolutely nothing, he quickly made up a lie: "Sea salt and apples!" when Professor Slughorn asked. Nothing was there though. 

Thomas took another wiff, but still, nothing. Maybe he didn't love anyone enough for it? But that was ridiculous, he loved a lot of people. Everything he was was love. He had only know his best friend Leo for three minutes before loving him. 

Maybe platonic love wasn't enough for the potion. But Thomas just didn't smell anything...

-

They first met that day in the hospital wing, Thomas and Jon. Thomas was pacing around the courtyard, ignoring the Slytherin Quidditch team practicing, racking his brain for reasons why he couldn't smell anything from the Amortentia potion when there was a shout to look out and then the hospital wing. 

Jon was right by his bed when Thomas woke up to a faint sandlewood smell. Thomas was slow to realize what was happening, but all his reactions were slow and muffled. It was like he was underwater, it was hard to do anything. Much less console the worried male next to him no matter how much he wanted to. 

His words that everything was fine would be ungenuine cause he didn't even know what was happening. Thomas still tried though, he wanted to spread happiness. He was a Hufflepuff through and through and nothing would stoo him from spreading postivity.

"It's alright, whatever happened, it's okay." Thomas' voice was hoarse. Jon snapped to attention at the words, getting to his feet and dashing out the hospital wing. Only to return five minutes later with a nurse.

The nurse looked him over, asking for his name, - Thomas Sanders - if he knew where he was, -Hogwarts- and what happened. However he didn't know what happened, he couldn't even guess.

Jon spoke up then, "I hit you with a bludger." His eyes downcasted as he admitted to it. Thomas just paused for a second before nodding. He did remeber pacing the courtyard and the Slytherin Quidditch team practicing. 

"You have a concussion." The nurse said, fluffing the pillow behind Thomas. "You're to stay here overnight for moderation." 

Thomas nodded in agreement, immediately regretting it when the headachd got worse. It went from a dull ache to throb. So instead he gave a thumbs up at the nurse's concerned look. They left, leaving Jon and Thomas alone in awkward silence. 

Thomas could tell that the Slytherin wanted to speak, but wouldn't so he went first. 

"So a bludger, would you let me on your team for defending myself with my head?" 

A laugh escaped past Jon's lips, the tension gone and Thomas in love with that laugh.

The rest of the night they talked and realized for being in completely opposite houses, they got along really well. Thomas was good at charms and bad at transfiguration while Jon was bad at charms and good at transfiguration. They shared tips and tricks and might have kept talking into the night had Madame Promfrey herself not come in and kick Jon out so Thomas could get some rest. 

When the next morning rolled around, Thomas's first class was potions and they were back to the Amortentia potion. Only this time when Thomas got a wiff of it, he faintly smelled sandalwood.

Thomas took a step back, but logic took over and his mind was trying to find a smell that wasn't there.

~

The second time Thomas talked to Jon was two weeks later in charms class. The charm was harder than normal, although five minutes in Thomas had gotten it perfect. Normally he'd help his fellow Hufflepuffs, but they seemed to have it under control while Jon was in the corner trying (and failing) to get the blue sparks. 

"You have to flick your wand to the right." Thomas commented lightly, Jon looking up as he spoke. 

He did as Thomas said, but still nothing happened. "This is why I hate Charms. Give me transfiguration any day." 

A laugh tumbled from the Hufflepuff's lips. "Here watch me." Thomas repeated the spell, flicking his wand to the right, blue sparks slowly starting up getting bigger with every second before he broke his concentration. 

Jon tried to copy Thomas movement, but it still just wasn't happening. His brows furrowed and blue eyes stared at the wand like it had offended his mother.

"Here," Thomas stepped behind Jon, a faint vanilla smell coming off him but Thomas pushed that to the back of his mind, guiding his hand in the exact motion to do the spell. Jon, glanced over to his Slytherin housemates for a second, but he needed the help. Jon mumbled out the spell and with Thomas guiding his hand the blue sparks erupted from the wand. 

"There you go!" Thomas cheered Jon on, taking a step back. A bright smile on his features at Jon's success. A small smile crept onto Jon's face at the same time. 

"Thanks for the help. I owe you." Jon says,

Thomas shrugs off the offer for help, he didn't help to get anything in return he truly just liked helping out.

-

The next day Jon made good on that IOU during transfiguration. When Thomas said he was bad, he was bad. He half expected to completely fail his N.W.E.T.S for it, bit Jon was there after the class, (their last class of the day) "I'll tutor you in transfiguration if you tutor me in charms?" 

Thomas really wasn't going to reject the help so he agreed. They made their way to the library after that and started on transfiguration. Thomas was worse off with that than Jon with charms. 

During the lesson, someone had come in with chocolates to give to a brown haired boy at the table next to them. The smell of sandalwood and vanilla filled Thomas nose from those chocolates, but shoved it away thinking nothing of it.

~

The third time, Thomas and Jon were closer. There was little retaliation from the houses. Both knew Thomas's kindness and Jon's antisocialness as well as his skill with jinxes. No one was gonna risk getting between them.

So it became a common occurrence to find one of them in the other's common room or studying together at the library. The matched the other's strengths and weaknesses, cause both to do better in classes then before. 

There was one downside to all the time Thomas spent with Jon though, he was getting even more attached to Jon's sarcasm and slightly dark humour.

Although at one conversation talking abot cereals, Thomas asked the ever important question: milk before cereal or cereal before milk? It took Jon a second to get it causing Thomas to decent into giggles. 

"I'm a wizard, not a cereal connoisseur." Jon grumbled, but a smile was spreading across his face. 

Thomas was still laughing like it was the greatest thing he's heard in years, but Jon wasn't going to fight it. Thomas's laugh was really cute and nice to listen to. 

When the Hufflepuff finally calmed down they continued to go over magical creatures until the curfew was getting close and Jon walked Thomas to the Hufflepuff common room. 

On their way their, Phil, a Hufflepuff perfect warned Thomas that a dangerous potion spilled in the common room and it would be a mess until some Aurours came to clear it. 

"If you wanted, I guess I could give up my room for a night." Jon commented after Phil left, buming his hip against Thomas's. "I know someone who's good at charms to make the bed bigger." 

Thomas accepted. He was tired and didn't have any other offers in that moment, although let's be real, he would still accept Jon's offer. 

But then again, maybe he should've gone somewhere else. There was an Amortentia potion incident in the Slytherin common room, and Thomas couldn't ignore the sandalwood mixed with vanilla smell surrounding him.

He could pretend that he didn't smell that when he slept next to Jon in his bed.

~

The fourth time started with Disney.

"You haven't seen Mulan?" Thomas didn't know why he was surpised when Jon admitted he had no idea what was being referenced. Jon was a pureblood wizard while Thomas was simply a muggleborn. 

But pureblood or not, Jon needed to see Mulan. Over the course of the spring break, Thomas figured a way to get his muggle laptop to work and then there was a Disney marathon complete with burts beans and chocolate frogs.

Thomas didn't pay attention to the movie, his focus was more on Jon and his reactions. When Mulan ended and Jon wanted to know more about Disney, a smile spread across Thomas's face that didn't leave for the rest of the night. 

Near the end of the Disney marathon, at least for Thomas, he rested his head on Jon's shoulder. Eyes getting heavy and shutting as much as he tried to focus on the Hiro and Baymax montage. 

The next thing he knew it was morning. His laptop was shut and on the trunk at the foot of his bed. Then there was the case that he had a personal body heater. Jon's arm was wrapped around Thomas's middle and he was fast asleep, soft snores could be heard through the room. 

For a second Thomas was thinking of leaving to get some breakfast, they were sleeping through it, but then he also didn't want to leave the warmth, so closing his eyes he accepted sleep once again. 

-

When Thomas woke up, Jon was gone. He stretched the sleep out of his body, his stomach grumbling louder than before he slept. Conveniently, the Hufflepuff common room was right next to the kitchens. 

The elves were more than happy to cook him up a snack, Thomas was probably their favorite student. Always thanking them when he caught notice of them. After he got the food, Thomas walked out the kitchens and almost right into Jon. 

"Hey! Are there more Disney movies we can watch?" And of course there were. Thomas loved Disney and knowing his laptop now worked, he brought his entire collection of Disney movies. They could spend hours together watching Disney. 

Getting back to the common room was a problem though. Some third year student had tried to brew the Amortentia potion in their room, and while it was a pretty successful potion, it gone a bit wild and wasn't safe in the Hufflepuff room unless you wanted to fall in love with the first person you see. 

The smell reached half way to the kitchen. The sandalwood and vanilla was even stronger now and Thomas almost couldn't deny who it belonged too, but instead of thinking about that he casted a charm to get his laptop and dvd collection so he and Jon could continue their spring Disney marathon in the Slytherin common room,

~

The fifth time Thomas couldn't deny anything. It was there, plan and simple. Sandlewood and vanilla. The final potions class of the summer was to brew any potion of your choice and someone just had to go for the Amortentia potion. Jon went for liquid death, while Thomas tried for sleeping draught. 

But the Amortentia filled the room and Thomas couldn't handle the overwhelming smell of sandalwood and vanilla. It was so Jon, cause that's exactly what he smelled like and Thomas developed the biggest crush on him, but they were just friends. Jon never went over the boundaries of friendship and Thomas wouldn't either, but the smell was making it hard. 

"Can I be excused for a couple minutes? Get some fresh air?" Professor Slughorn nodded. Thomas made a hasty retreat, the fresh air outside clearing his mind of the smell. 

But not of Jon since five minutes later Jon was leaning against a pillar. "Did the Amortentia get too much for you?" Thomas nodded. "Yeah, mine smells of muggle deodorant and coconut." 

"How would you know what muggle deodorant smells like?" Thomas asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jon looked away from him, shrugging his shoulders. "I happen to know a muggleborn who wears it. Don't know if he uses coconut conditioner, though I swear his hair always smells like it." 

"Hmm, mine is sandalwood and vanilla." Jon looked back to him and Thomas got a burst of confidence. "Yeah it's really weird, I didn't smell anything at the beginning of this year until I got hit by a bludger." 

"I still feel bad about that!" Jon mumbled, but then the words seem to have sunk in. "Wait...You mean me?" 

Thomas nodded, his own gaze dropping and he played with the cloth of the Hufflepuff robes. "Well, this works out great." Jon said, pushing himself off the pillar, walking closer to Thomas. The Hufflepuff looking up at the movement, "Wanna go to Honeydukes with me next week? As a date?" Jon wiggled his eyebrows and how could Thomas say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna hmu, it's takavocals on tumblr and squirtledan on twitter. lowkey might write some more fics with jon and thomas cause i'm trash


End file.
